Killwar
“Oh what a prank the Dark Waters played on the hated Splugorth on D’zazzi! I shall never again accuse them of being humorless ever again! To think they fooled the Kittani into believing their ernstwhile allies had opened fire on them in the eternal fog and drizzle of that world, and pushed them into burning the mollusks’ hive! The Splugorth’s tech-comms are STILL buzzing about that ‘betrayal’! If only we could listen in on what the Metztla have to say about that incident! I imagine the shells are even MORE annoyed and angry!” ''----Jhyl Mol Mirada Farsight , Hawkmoon CommIntel Analyst, Deceptos Aeryie'' EcoS-K-63 ‘KillWar’ Warmount aka ‘Gun-Snail’, ‘Die-lek’, ‘Sydney’ The KillWar is another new Dark Waters Warmount design that is meant to emulate and provoke the Splugorths’ Metztla minions. Just as the prior ‘Shelong’ was based on the Kreelong Carapace, the ‘KillWar’ is based on the Kreewarr Carapace drone caste. The Dark Waters’ sudden interest in aping the Metztla may come as a surprise to observers of the Tribes, but it is really an extension of their specialization (at least on Rifts Earth) in marine combat. Given the amphibious range of the Dark Waters’ combat operations against the Splugorth, they come in frequent contact with the Metztla, whose mollusk-like physiology and marine capabilities make them natural elements in Splugorth submarine defenses, and thus natural enemies of the Dark Waters. Arguably the Dark Waters’ earlier EcoS-K-26 Nautika Warmount was inspired by the Muren Metztla, and was often mistaken for one when it first appeared. Like its inspiration, the KillWar is a slowly walking engine of destruction, a walking gun turret. Lumbering forward, clad in heavy armor, and spitting death from its heavy weaponry, the KillWar can act as an anchor for a combat line, or a brute force wall-cracker and siege-engine. The KillWar is also one of a handful of Warmounts that dispense with external saddles in favor of internal cockpit-style spaces. To anybody other than a Dark Water, these cockpits are oppressively small and claustrophobic, amounting to little more than a padded coffin-sized space or roughly humanoid-shaped socket, but for the ‘vehicle Tribe’, the accommodations are perfectly acceptable and functional. Also like the Kreelong/Shelong, the KillWar’s major shortcoming is its lack of an equivalent amount of armored protection compared to the Kreewarr, even with advanced Shemarrian metallurgy providing advanced armoring materials. To compensate, the KillWars mount other defensive features and weapons. Against actual Kreewarr, however, the KillWar’s best option is to keep the range between them opened up while the Shemarrians use the superior range of their weapons to bomb the Metztla to pieces. Use KillWars are too slow on land to make effective blitzkrieg cavalry Warmounts. Instead they are used in defensive postures or siege warfare, where their lack of mobility doesn’t pose a liability. KillWars have been used, like the Shelongs, on a number of occasions to bait the Metztla into traps, putting up spirited (and apparently forlorn) defense against the advancing psuedo-mollusks and their allies until the Minions have been drawn into prepared killing grounds. And on one occasion a covertly landed force of KillWars was used to trick a Kittani aerospace taskforce into bombarding a nearby Metlza enclave, further inflaming tensions between the Metztla and Splugorth. As with the Shelongs, the EShemarrians were careful to visibly expand the distribution of this particular type of Warmount to other Tribes beyond the Dark Waters after several putative raids on Metzlta enclaves, giving the impression of captured Kreewarr pressed into Shemarrian service. Besides the Dark Waters, the KillWar has begun appearing in numbers with the Silvermoons and Skullcrushers, the former because of their strongly defensive and formation-based strategies, and the latter because of their grimdark love of brute firepower (plus EVERYBODY wouldn’t be surprised by the Skullcrushers mutilating their enemies). Abilities Sensors Sonar The Killwar is equipped with a 15 mile range sonar. Special Systems Rotating Turret Joint Unlike the Kreewarr, the KillWar can rotate its upper dorsal body like a regular weapons turret a full 360-degrees. Molecular Grippers The feet of the KillWar are fitted with molecular adhesion pads, allowing the Warmount to attach itself to slick surfaces and spacecraft hulls. Anchor Pylons The KillWar can deploy Glitterboy-style anchor pylons from its feet, driving deep (15 ft) achors into the ground, bracing the Warmount against shockwaves (as from close-proximity explosions). Weapons Systems Heavy Cannon (1) The main and most prominent weapon of the KillWar is the dorsal ‘bio-cannon’. The Shemarrians have shown their love of heavy firepower in outfitting the KillWar with a variety of heavy weapons. The Heavy Cannon has a full 360-degree arc of fire, 90 degree elevation, and 30 degree depression. Heavy Ion Cannon A heavy ion cannon with excellent range. TRIPLE damage on a critical strike of natural 20. Heavy Laser Cannon This weapon is based on lasers used on fighters used by the Shemarrians. Particle Beam Cannon A fighter to light capital ship scale particle beam weapon, favoured by the Darkwaters. Heavy Rail Gun More akin to an 100mm massdriver cannon. This weapon is a favourite among the Skullcrusher Killwars, and is particularly useful against targets that are resistant to energy. This weapon is particularly useful when the Killwar is used in artillery roles. Variable Ammunition * High Explosive (HE): 1d6x10 MD to 20 ft radius * High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT): 2d6 x10 MD to 10 ft radius * Fragmentation: 2d6x10 MD to 30 ft radius * Plasma: 3d6x10 MD to 35 ft radius * APFSDSDU (Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot Depleted Uranium) 4d6x10 MD out to 11,000 ft, 2d6x10 MD out to maximum range. Can carry additional ammunition in external armored (300 MDC each) panniers carried on the backside. Each magazine pod holds an additional 180 rounds. Up to four can be carried. Electromagnetic Vortex Cannon This is similar to the weapon available on the Shelong, just larger and with longer range. The blast area is also larger. * Within a 70 ft radius, people, animals, and objects weighing less than 500 lbs are 90% likely to be knocked off their feet and hurled 3d4 yards/meters. * Characters/objects of 500-1,000 lbs weight are 50% likely to be knocked aside 1d4 yards/meters. * Objects of a ton or more are only 25% likely to be knocked over. * Flying characters/objects get knocked away twice the normal distance * EM bolts are -6 to dodge Neutron Cannon The Dark Waters copied this weapon straight from the Kittani; it’s been used on more than one occasion to confuse targets as to the true identity of their attackers. Deals DOUBLE damage to organic targets. Pulse Disruptor Another weapon copied from another source, this time the Golgans. Particularly useful against infantry. Deals 1/4 of damage to everything in a 10 ft radius. ElectroMagnetic Bolt Cannon This weapon is particularly damaging to targets with a lot of metal, and has the ability to short out electrical systems. Does 50% more damage to metal hulls. Crews inside affected hulls also must dodge or take 1d6 MD from loose metal objects being thrown around by the electromagnetic vortex. Also roll on the following for additional electromagnetic effects: * 01-15: No damage * 16-30 Instruments flicker out, before coming back online in 1d4 seconds. Target loses Initiative. * 31-45 All weapons temporarily out, and minor electrical fires. One system comes back online in 1d4 melee rds. * 46-60 All systems temporarily out, and minor electrical fires. -30% to piloting skills if target is a manned vehicle. Systems come back online after 1d4 melee rds. * 61-75 Communications, radar, and targeting are disabled, but weapons systems are unaffected. -3 to strike and no initiative. Damage requires physical repair. * 76-90 Instruments are completely totaled. If a manned vehicle, the following skill penalties apply; -25% at one-third of maximum speed, -50% at HALF maximum speed, and -75% at full speed. NO initiative roll, -3 to dodge (-5 if an AI), -3 to strike (-5 if an AI), and lose one action per melee round (2 if an AI) * 91-00 Total knockout. Controls do not respond, and machine is out of control. Crash/collapse/total shutdown within 2d4 minutes. GR Cannon Adapted starship weapon, fitting in with the Shemarrians love of projectile weapons. Can carry additional ammunition in external armored (300 MDC each) panniers carried on the backside. Each magazine pod holds an additional 300 bursts. Up to four can be carried. Quad-Barrel Particle Wave Cannon Copied from a Naut’Yll weapon, modified to mount four barrels for extra damage, and typically used to sew confusion as to the exact origin of the attack (especially when used in murky waters from underneath a vessel). Heavy Plasma Cannon This weapon is favoured on the Skullcrusher Killwars and on the few Blood Riders ones. Boasting heavy damage, good range and area damage. = Optional Hot-Shotting = This system augments the normal air-draw plasma re-mass system with deuterium-gas injected into the plasma flow for a cleaner, hotter, more potent ‘burn’. The deuterium is stored in pressurized cylinders attached to the feeds of the cannon. This allows the plasma to do 50% more damage, but the weapon now has a bit of a recoil due to the more powerful plasma acting like a crude plasma drive (-1 to strike). This system normally has enough internal tankage for 12 enhanced shots, while using the secondary shell pod slots for gas storage gives an additional 30 shots per pod used for this purpose. Can carry additional fuel in external armored (300 MDC each) panniers carried on the backside. Each pod holds an additional 30 blasts. Up to four can be carried. If compromised or set on fire, the fuel pods can be ejected. Plasma Torpedo Launcher Another adapted starship weapon from the Blood Riders, usually found only on Blood Rider Killwars. Plasma 'Sharpshooter' Adapted fighter weapon with relatively light damage, but incredible range (especially for a plasma weapon). Tachyon Accelerator Another adapted starship/starfighter weapon, excellent for attacking large groups of targets, although at shorter range. Can also fire a 'spray blast' that does 1d8x10 MD to a 45-degree arc, but reduce range to 40,000 ft. Plate-Pods (2) Mounted behind the dorsal plates adjacent to the bio-cannon are two valved armored plates concealing modular spaces. In the original Kreewarr, these would hold lung-like chemical sprayer glands, but the EShemarrians have made the spaces compatible with a variety of different systems, larger than the Monstrex-standard accessory weapons modules more commonly used by the Shemarrians (and dating back to the pre-Awakening). Chemical Warfare Sprayers Covers a 100 ft area. Depending on wind conditions, the cloud typically lasts 2d4 melees before dispersing, or 1d8 minutes indoors and in stagnant air. The Dark Waters typically use the sprayers to deploy smoke or anti-laser aerosols. Payload: 50 application reservoir per pod. Can carry additional ammunition in external armored (300 MDC each) panniers carried on the backside. Each magazine pod holds an additional 50 bursts. Up to four can be carried. Targeting Sensor Arrays Each slot can be used to mount improved targeting sensors. One adds a +2 to strike with the turret-mounted weapons. Mounting TWO arrays gives a +4 to strike with the Main Cannon, and a degree of redundancy to targeting. Forcefield Generators Mounts an aerospace fighter-grade variable forcefield generator in the slot (two can be mounted, taking up both slots). Each generator provides 200 MDC per side (although typically this is more like 300 MDC per side, as the ground arc of the field is shunted to the upper portions. Mini-Missile Launchers 36 per pod Short Range Missile Launchers 18 per pod Medium Range Missile Launchers 6 per pod Torpedo Launchers Found with dedicated deep water deployment KillWars. Each pod can hold 36 mini-torps OR 18 short range torpedoes OR 6 medium range torpedoes Flamethrower A multi-fuel flamethrower. * Gasoline/Alcohol 1d4x10 SDC * Napalm 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * MD Fluid 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * Incendi-Gel 2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * WI Napalm-P 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst (counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Payload: 100 blasts. Can carry additional fuel in external armored (300 MDC each) panniers carried on the backside. Each magazine pod holds an additional 100 blasts. Up to four can be carried. If compromised or set on fire, the fuel pods can be ejected (often exploding in spectacular fashion). Microwave Horn 65% chance of setting combustibles on fire. Does 1d6 SDC through plastic, ceramic, and padded armors. Metal armor and structures will sparkle and spark, and communications/sensor systems will be disrupted (50% chance) for 1d4 minutes. Point Defense Turret: Machine Guns A mini-turret mounting a rapid-response PDS. Bonuses: +2 to strike airborne targets like missiles and aircraft/flying opponents (must be traveling higher than 10 ft off the ground). Has 4 independent attacks (uses its own targeting system). Point Defense Turret: Rail Gun A mini-turret mounting a rapid-response PDS. Bonuses: +2 to strike airborne targets like missiles and aircraft/flying opponents (must be traveling higher than 10 ft off the ground). Has 4 independent attacks (uses its own targeting system). Point Defense Turret: Laser A mini-turret mounting a rapid-response PDS. Bonuses: +2 to strike airborne targets like missiles and aircraft/flying opponents (must be traveling higher than 10 ft off the ground). Has 4 independent attacks (uses its own targeting system). Mine Launcher Mine warfare variant, mounting multiple tube mine dispersal batteries in place of missile launchers. Each launcher consists of 40 tubes each, with 5 mines in each tube. Can also be used to spread surface sensors instead of mines. * (HE mine) 5d6 MD to 10 ft area * (Fragmentation Mine) 4d6 MD to 18 ft area Rate of Fire: A SAW can volley its submunitions in any combination 40mm Mortar System 36(6x6)-tube stack-array. * (Fragmentation) 4d6 MD to 6 ft blast radius * (High Explosive) 1d4x10+3 MD to 1.5 ft blast radius * (Plasma) 1d6x10 MD to a 10 ft blast radius Plasma Breath An unexpected surprise to those more familiar with the Kreewarr is the KillWar’s ability to spit super-heated plasma. Able to switch rom a standard shot to a scattershot mode. Claw Lasers (2) The massive forearm pincers are backed by integral lasers, similar to the Shemarrians’ own wrist lasers, only larger. Shock-Claws If lasers and slicing vibroblades aren’t enough, the KillWar can direct a powerful charge of electricity through its claws, electrocuting anything impaled on them. Damage: 1d6x10 SDC, 2d6 MD, or 4d6 MD from a touch, plus living/organic targets must save versus non-lethal poison of be stunned. There is also a 55% chance of unshielded electronics being shorted out. If shock damage exceeds the target’s SDC/MDC, they are electrocuted, rather than stunned. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Has the standard Monstrex base programming. The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the KillWar intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits). Combat A patient combatant, which makes it an excellent warmount for artillery and defense roles. Once engaged in close combat, it is blood thirsty to its enemies. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the KillWar an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Killwar is a patient, plodding, but ultimately bloodthirsty beast, that will ignore damage to itself to wade into its enemies and slay them. It also has a reputation for being something of a glutton, constantly drinking water or chewing ice to cool and fuel its plasma powerplant, and eagerly devouring rock, metal, and megadamage materials to keep regenerating its heavy armor. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Options/Upgrades Tail Blades Adds flip-out vibroblades down the length of the tail. +4d6 MD to a tail strike/lash. Mace Tail Arguably copied from Triax robot weaponry.+2d6 MD to a tail strike, +3d6 MD if electrified. Can also fire an electrical blast that does 3d6 MD, at a range of 1,000 ft. Blast Mace Tail Arguably copied from Gargoyle weaponry. +4d6 MD to a tail strike, plus fires off a powerful electrical jolt on contact that requires a save vs non-lethal poison (16 of better). On an unsuccessful save, the victim loses initiative and 1 APM, and is -2 ro strike, parry, and dodge for the rest of the melee. 40% chance of knocking out communications , targeting, and radar systems in power armor and EBA for 1d4 melees. Resin Gland A biomechanical graft on the chest of the Warmount that exudes a quick-setting adhesive the Warmount can use to glue debris onto itself as camouflage or applique armor (can add up to 800 MDC each to forearms and forward portions of the main body. The glued-in armor isn’t as sturdy as properly fitted plate, though, and takes DOUBLE damage from physical strikes such as megadamage kicks, punches, melee strikes, and projectile attacks. It’s claimed that some Skullcrusher Killwars have glued still-living Splugorth Minion prisoners to their front portions just before battles. Variants EcoS-K-63Sm Silvermoon variant, armored in laser-reflective mirror-chrome (lasers do HALF damage). Any laser weapons integrated into the EcoS-K-63Sm have 25% greater range and damage. Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Technology Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Warmount Category:KillWar Category:Splugorth Category:Metlza Category:Kreewarr Category:Tribe Variant